On the Road: Camp wonders
by Twili Z
Summary: Excitment leads to alot of hell. This is one of those!


"On the RoaD: Camp wonders"

By: ZurikoTheGrimReaper

Disclaimer: This is all true. It really happened. If you think I'm lying, tough. I'M NOT!

It was a beautiful day on the lakes of…well…holiday Lake. We all were sitting on the docks just talking about nothing. Michelle, my close friend, was sitting next to me while Mike, Daniel, and Nat were standing, just chatting the sunlight away. We all were having a grand old time when out of the blue, Daniel said a very, VERY bizarre statement:

"MAN! I'M HORNY!!"

Now, as a young girl at the age of 17, who's never been kissed, never had any dirty things done to her, and, of course, NEVER had sex. I responded like this:

"What? Fergot ta Masturbate!?"

Michelle (my close friend) was surprise at him (not me) by his very blunt statement, and asked what make him think this. He said (bluntly) that his magazines he brought with him weren't working for him like they use to. So he thought he would get laid with some girl so his 'friend' would go away. (Wink wink)

Michelle was disgusted! How dare a boy say that! God, you should have seen her face! She started throwing things at him from her purse. I thought that hopefully they were never **that** important to her cause every time she threw something, it would go '_plop_' into the water. After a few '_plops_', I started waving 'bye-bye' to the stuff.

After letting out her anger, she sat back down next to me and glared at Daniel the rest of the night away, who saw no harm in what he had just said to her. I mean, if you think about it, every boy thinks about sex every five seconds!

Now, A few minutes pass and Daniel was _still _horny. So who did he see as another target to hit on? Why me, of course! Little old me…yep, poor me.

At first, I started noticing how he suddenly stared at me romantically with his eyes. And then, he said it:

"Hey, Nikki. Do you wanna go somewhere private?"

There, that line. Never in all my years of living (which isn't much) did someone say that to me. Now being faltered AND degraded (because he just wanted it to stop being horny) I responded in the following way:

"You touch me and you DIE!!!"

Straight away he knew what that meant, but I could see the embers in his eyes that he wasn't giving up. Oh no, that was just the beginning!

As he stared at me for what seem to be eternity, I looked away from him, only to see some of my other friends coming up on the dock, Ashley, Mandy, and Susie.

I walk up to them and asked (nicely) why they were here. Usually it was only us five on the dock and hardly anyone else comes up onto it. So a sight to behold! We have eight people on the dock! OMG!

Susie looked up at me as sweetly as she could and asked if I would like to join them in a nice, friendly, game of Rug-bee.

Now, I was no idiot. I KNEW what Rug-bee was, and it was ANYTHING **but** _nice_ and _friendly_!! The last time I had play was against a monstrous man whom I nickname 'the Bull.' He rammed into me twice during the game. The first time I flew ten feet into the air and fell on my back. The second time I spun in mid-air three times and landed on my side. God, I never wanted to play again after that! I was in the nurse's office for half the day!

I looked at her innocently and told her the nicest way imaginable that I really, REALLY didn't want to play. To bad though, she never got the clue.

Her once innocent eyes where now glares of pure and agonizing hatred. I was stepped back a little out of fear by the sudden change of attitude. God, what was that all about?

As she stared at me with her hate-filled eyes, she moved her arms and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, Mandy and Ashley (who were still beside her) came walking up toward me and grabbed my arms, hulling me up into the air. I struggled for them to let go, but no avail. I mean, for girls, they were tall AND **strong**!

As I tried to escape their grasped, Susie walked up to my trapped position. Grinning like a cat to a mouse, she tells me this:

"I'm sorry, Nikki, but we can't take no for an answer; It's just not like us. So, are you going to go nicely, or do we have to **force** you to go?"

Looking at each one of my captors, (and my friends who were behind me in shock), I grinned and said 'take your best shot!' and kicked my captors in their shins. Winching in pain, they drop me on the dock and I make a break for it. To bad though, they were blocking the exit!

Trying to get away from my would-be captors,(without using the exit) I started running around the dock. Nevertheless, what do they do? Why, they run around with me! Hah! Follow the leader!

Unfortunately for me, it was a very small dock, so they eventually caught me, but not as you would think.

As I was running around, I tripped on one of the boards sticking up from the dock, and collapsed down on the floor. They take this opportunity to capture me…yet **again.**

My friends, who were watching all this, stared in horror as the start to drag me by my feet. On the other hand, they didn't know I was a fighter. I wasn't going to give up **that** easily!

As I was being hauled away to my doom, I grabbed onto the nearest board on the floor of the dock. Latching on, it made it impossible to move me! YAY!

Then again, as time goes on, the weaker you get. And I was getting weak! I needed help! FAST!

Staring at my friends, I called for help to each one, all the while holding on to the piece of wood for dear life!

Daniel stared at me sluggishly and said in his own words:

"Hey Nikki, if I scratch your back, will your scratch mine?"

I stare in disgust at him. God! WHAT A PERVERT! (mentally slaps him)

I was so absorbed at my frustration to him that I never noticed losing my grip on the board…until it was too late.

Before I knew it, I lost my grip on the board, and was now the mercy of my captors. As I looked up at my captors, I find Mandy and Ashley hauling me up by my arms, and placing me in a standing position. Susie stared at me like she was saying 'Are you going to move?'

I sighing in defeat and said I'll go with them. They cheered triumphantly. However, little did they know I never TRULY surrender to ANYONE!

As they walked me off the dock (surrounding me, of course), I saw an opening towards my left side. Once we stepped on the grass from the dock, I ran for it! HAH! I WAS FREE!!!

I laugh at them as they ranted and yelled at me to come back. Michelle, who was happy of my escape, cheered for me as I continued running.

Hell, I never felt so alive!

God, I love camp!

_**The End **_


End file.
